Adiya Amir
by Um Royhan
Summary: I yanked myself away from him and moved back," you think you know everything but you never understand a damn thing" I screamed. "You don't know me. You don't know what I'd gone through. But you make me suffer" I wailed loudly. "I'm sorry" he said remorsefully.
1. prologue

"I love you" he said ,looking at me in eyes, he looked nervous.

I stared at him dumbfounded ,"what does he mean?".

I adjusted my hijab,gulped nervously and glanced at his handsome face.

Dee stop!

I took a breath and wetted my lips while rubbing my hands together.

"I'm very sorry ,I can't retaliate your love" I replied meekly, trying to get away from him.

His nervous expression changes to surprise,hurt,sad,and angry .

He hit his fist on the wall,the sound resonate round the hallway.

"How dare you filthy lowly-girl rejected me" he seethed,breathing heavily while continuing hitting his fist on the wall.

I was scared .

"Do you know who I am?" He growled while pointing to himself.

He walked closer to me ,in a predatory way ,"I will make you regret it ,I will make you regret your first day in this state and school. I will make this school a living hell for you ,you'll wish for death but it will never come" he yelled with determination, dark promise lingering in the air and walked away.

"And gurly I always get what I want " he voice and shadow faded away.

What have I gotten myself to ,Oh God?

Meet Zaid Khan ,the son and only heir of khan enterprises. The number one richest being in all over Africa .

He never gets rejected in his life and he always gets what he want.

Meet Adiya amir ,an orphan poor girl with dark past given admission into Royals school; the school of the riches.

Will he gain her heart ?.

Will she regret it ?.

Will she fall for him ?.

Check it out to know more (_)

Copyright2019 Adeyemi mariam

All rights reserved. No parts of this publication maybe reproduced,distributed ,or transmitted in any form or by any means, including photocopying, recording or other electronical appliances OE mechanical method ,without the prior written permission of the publisher,author, except in case of brief quotation embodied in critical reviews and certain other non commercial uses permitted by copyright law.

This is a work of fiction. Names,characters, places,and incidents are the product of the authors imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events ,locales ,or persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.


	2. one

Adiya

My life had changed drastically from being a happy girl, bubble girl to sad ,broken orphan girl.

I was given scholarship from the state because I did extraordinary in my BECE examination, I got A in all my subjects.

I was given admission into the number one school in Nigeria;"The Royals School -where only rich attends.

My luck!

I was moving from my hometown kwara to another state Lagos ,where the school was located.

I sat at the back seat of the danfo beside the window side. I plugged my head out, feeling the Lagos cool breeze on the third miland bridge .

Mo wa leko !!!

Lagos was a state of excellent according to the slogan ,the sole income of Nigeria, the second most populated country in Nigeria. The former capital of Nigeria before it was moved to Abuja .

I couldn't believe it that I was in Lagos, if my parents were alive, I would've .

The danfo halted at Ikoyi ,I got down from it with my backpack hung at my back like my life depended on it.

I walked through the pedestrian bridge,I couldn't cross the express way because it's too dangerous for me and the wheels were moving too fast. I reached the other side and broad Maruwa to the school vicinity. I showed the driver the slip which has the address in it.

"Your moni be two-hundrend naira" the man said,I nodded my head and slumped on the seat.

Some minutes past, we arrived at the school. The school was very big and beautiful. The school was screaming money .

I walked to the gate and rung the bell. The gate was opened widely for me to entered. I took a peeked inside before I entered. I was stopped by the security man.

"Hey hajia phere you dey go" the man asked ,I noticed the Hausa accent in is voice .

"Mallam kai, me new here ,I wan start school for here" I replied while trying to mimic his accent.

I showed him my slip,he collected it and looked at me before he went to the tel com to inform the head security. He returned my slip and motioned me to taxi. Before I could leave, he gave me map that would helped me around this gigantic school.

I entered the hallway ,saw bunch of students talking, chatting, I opened the door wider ,the noise,chat,stopped. If a pin was dropped it would resonate.

The students were looking at me from head to toe accessing me and judging my attire. I felt self conscious .

How would I fit in this school ,the students started whispering, some of the whispered I could hear it.

Onidoti

Eranko

Pauper

Look at her

Is she the new cleaner?

What's this garbage bin doing her?

I walked forward nervously reaching the secretary desk ,I submitted my acceptance slip to her .

She looked at me with disgust "this is your schedule, your locker is at the end of the class" she handed me. "And make sure you don't cause any trouble or else you are gone and there's slight possibility you will be admitted into another school in Nigeria" she said harshly, I nodded and squirmed under her hard eyes.

I was still searching around for my locker when I was stopped by a hand. I raised my head to look at the intruder ,the boy in front of me was a hot specimen. His aura screamed dangerous stay away from ,his tailored suit screamed money .

Omo babaolowo

His tall frame was towering over my 5'2 ft ,he held my chin gently making me look at him in eyes. He lowered his head to my level,I could smell his expensive cologne with fresh mint breath.

"What's your name oyin " he asked in his deep masculine velvety voice .

"ERM ... I ..am Adiya Amir" I stuttered.

"Oh,what a beautiful name,it suit you" he complimented me.

"Thanks" I replied meekly.

He looked at me with emotions I couldn't decipher, like love,care,adore ,delicate.

I shook my head ,I must be dreaming.

I love you" he said ,looking me in eyes, he looked nervous.

I stared at him dumbfounded,"what did he mean?".

I adjusted my cape,gulped nervously and glanced at his handsome face.

Dee stop!

I took a breath, I licked my lips while rubbing my hands together.

"I'm very sorry ,I can't retaliate your love" I said meekly, trying to get away from him.

His nervous expression changed to surprise,hurt,sad,angry .

He hits his fist on the wall,the sound resonated round the hallway.

"How dare you filthy lowly-girl rejected me" he seethed out ,breathing heavily still hitting his fist on the wall.

I was scared .

"Do you know who I am?" He growled while pointing to himself.

He walked closer to me ,in a predatory way,"I will make you regret it ,I will make you regret your first day in this state and school. I will make this school a living hell for you ,you'll wish for death but it will never come" he yelled with determination, and dark promises lingering in air and walked away.

"And gurly, I always get what I want " he voice and shadow faded away.

What have I gotten myself to Oh God?

The words written in slant as Yoruba language

Danfo = bus

Mo wa leko = I'm in lagos

Maruwa = tricycle

Your mini be two hundred naira= your charges is #200

Hey hajia phere you dey go( pigin English)= where are you going?

Mallam (it means teacher in Hausa but its use to address Hausas in western Nigeria) kai, me new here ,I wan start school for here = mallam ,I'm going nowhere ,I just admitted to this school.

Onidoti =dirty fellow

Eranko = animal

Omo babaolowo= rich man's son

How is the chapter?

What do you think of the hot specimen?


	3. Two

Adiya

After my encounter with that boy,I ran to the restroom. I was shocked was beyond understatement.

The dark promises still replaying like a mantra in my head. I splashed some water on my face to calmed myself.

I went to my class,I opened the door and was greeted by a scowling teacher.

I was doomed

"Ms Amir,I don't tolerate late comers to my class,this is your last warning or else till the end of this session you're not permitted to my class and mind you,it's a must for you to write my tests and exams" she said sternly .I gulped visibly in fear.

"Yes ma" I said meekly, I heard snickering among the students.

Loser!!

Whipped!!

"Wait Missy,introduce yourself" she said ,I groaned lowly.

"ERM...I'm Adiya Amir,17 years old ,just moved to Lagos today" I said while stammering and looking at the ground.

I got nervous and tensed while talking to group of people or introducing myself.

"Look at her,village girl" a random girl shouted and all the whole class erupted in laughter.

Araoko

Onidoti

Abacha

Arindin

"Go find a seat, you are disturbing my class" she shouted at me,making me flinched from where I am.

I saw a free seat and the back of the class beside the window, I was very grateful for that.

As I was going ,I tripped and landed on my butt, I was sure there was nothing there when I was coming but how come.

"Bitch ,look at where you are going"

As the class was going ,I couldn't focus on what the teacher was saying, because of kids; yeah I called them kids,were throwing murderous glare and paper at me containing abusive words.

I started out the window thinking about my life ,when I was snapped out of my entrance by a loud bang on my table. I looked up and saw a fuming teacher "what were you looking at?" She screamed.

"I.m..sorry ma, I was..." She cut me to it.

"What is invertebrates?" She asked me.

"Emm..."my heart is beating widely, sweating profusely"erm invertebrates are animals without backbones" I said and visibly relaxed.

"Give me one example"

"Earthworm; it belongs to the phylum Annelida and class Chaetopoda,members of which bear segmentally-arranged setae (chaetae)". I said firmly, smiling at myself for not stuttering.

"Phew!,good job" I praised myself silently.

She just nodded her head and her mouth twitched like she's fighting off a smile.

\--lunch--

I packed all my books to my locker and locked it.

I opened the canteen and was greeted by silent. I raised by head and see everyone has stop eating. I was still standing when the boy I met this morning came to me, with a drink in his hand.

"Look at who show us her presence" his voice boomed out the defending silence.

"What did I told you earlier?" He said,shaking his head in a thinking mode.

"Ah ..I remembered, what's that your name,ummm oh monkey ,no no not that I think it was pig" he said ,the whole canteen erupted in laughter and snickers.

I couldn't look at him or anyone, I just wanted to run out, I was not hungry anymore. As I was about to turn ,he held my arms.

"When did you think you are going Darling?" He asked.

"Guys, shouldn't we give her a welcoming party?" He said with amusement and wickedness glinted in his eyes.

"Okay" he clapped his hand "here goes my welcome party to you pauper" he seethed out and pour his cold drink on me.

I was shocked, humiliated, afraid of glancing up because of the cruelty and ashamed.

His friends whistled where they were.

"Silence everyone" he said and everyone even the birds shut their mouth.

"Now everyone, I want you to throw your food on her,she is our garbage disposal for today and I'm going to repay you all thrice of it" he said smirking.

Before I know what was happening, I was thrown different types ,taste of food .

I knelt and cried.

I couldn't even run away or save myself.

When would I be free?

Translations

Araoko= village person or like illiterate

Onidoti= wench

Abacha= rubbish

Arindin = imbecile


	4. Three

Adiya

The breeze was whooshing lightly ,the leaves shaded me from the October heating sun. Here was I,under the tree besides the lab. It has been come my favorite in the school after the "welcome party",I'd never set my feet in canteen again. That was a month ago.

This school was about how wealthy and connected your parents have;the class was subdivided into three set.

The higher,the middle and the lower class.

The higher class mainly consists of the Royals ; the sole founder of this school.

The middle class were those who their parents were rich and wealthy .

While the lower class are students on scholarship or discount but me,I was the lowest of all.

I opened my lunch box to eat when I felt a shadow hovering over me,blocking my sight. I looked up and caught the sight of the devil himself (Zaid).

Have I forgotten to say that Zaid was the next in line to the crown, then imagine a crown prince loving a pauper. Unheard .

"Adiya, please just accept me,I swear I will take good care of you" his voice croaked out.

I shook my head "my answer is still the same" I timidly said.

"You rejected me again!!!" He stood abruptly, yanked my flask from me and threw it on the floor.

Good, I would starve today .

"Look at what you are eating garbage" he said with disgust, "if you've accepted me ,I will make sure you live the rest of your life as a princess" he spatted at me.

"I'll make you regret" he shouted and walked away.

"Please, I'm searching for my necklace, I bought it last week for my birthday" the slay queen of our school ,Becky said with tears brimming in her eyes.

I shook my head "too bad ,the rich also steals" ,I couldn't believe it.

The captain of our class said we should assemble all our backpack outside.

When it was my turn,I was the only student remaining on ground. He yanked my bag from me ,he opened it and turn it upside down making all my books to fell.

Everywhere was silent,he raised his head and gave me a murderous glare.

"You fifthly pauper girl" he shouted. I was surprised, I looked around me ,was he talking to me?.

"What are you looking at,you stole her necklace, because your wench parents couldn't provide it for you " he said ,pointing an accusing finger to me.

I shook my head vigorously "I didn't"

"Was it your parents that sent you ?"

The students laughed at me.

I knelt down, with tears pouring our from my eyes,I was humiliated.

I didn't know anything about it !

I was innocent.

I wanted to say but all I could do is to cry.

I raised my head to looked at my classmates, maybe I could see a person to defended me but all I could see was hatred,disgust, rejection...

My eyes wandered off to Zaid,he has that evil smirk on and he mouthed "I told you ,you will regret it".

It was setup

It was his doing

"Adiya the kleptomania

Ole

Olojukokoro

Omo o jeru e ri

Ebina

Barawo

"She is a thief, it is clearly on her face. What are we going to do with her" a random girl said from the back.

Becky came to me with her minor and slap me hard on my cheek."I thought you would be different,but all you lower will always be lower. You are a disgrace to this school. You must be expel" she yelled and walked away.

"I don't know anything. I swear I'm not the one "I shook my head ,they didn't believe me.

I was still shaking,I felt I was been lift on the ground and was thrown inside the garbage disposal.

"That where you belongs to " the students said while throwing stones at me.

Kleptomania

Die

Die

Leave

Thief

The students chorus.

That's all what I heard before my senses gives out.

When will I be free?

Translations

Ole=thief

Olo jukokoro =glutton

Ebina (Igbo)= thief

Barawo = thief

How was the chapter?

How are you guys?

Tag your friends here »

Vote

Comment

Share .

Follow


	5. Four

Adiya

The bus arrived at school, the students avoided me like plague, murmuring among one another.

Thief

Ole

Ẹlẹ́dẹ̀

Barawo

Ebina

Shege

I shut myself out thinking about my life.

I arrived at home, I brought out my book, did my homework and pray(solah).

I whispered and cried out all my distress to my lord because I know He is the only one, who can understand and help me.

I arrived at school the next morning, I hung my head low while walking to my locker.

I was been hit by rolled papers and stones, one of the papers hit me hard on my head making it bleed.

I opened my locker, papers and litters fell from it. I was surprised, who knows my password.

"Do you like the gift sweetheart" I heard Zaid mockery sweet voice beside me.

His friends snickered and walked away.

By the time I was through with cleaning my locker, I know I was late.

Mrs Akin would kill me.

"Hey Ms. Where are you coming from?" she asked visibly shaking. "Erm " I stammered, I didn't know what to say.

"What!!!" she shrieked, I flinched back thinking she would hit me.

"Go have your seat but see me after class" she said calmly with unsaid words underneath it.

As I was going to my seat, a boy placed his leg on the way, I tripped and fell on my face.

All the class erupted in laughter

Clumsy

I shook the tears away and rubbed my swollen head.

I went to my seat and bring out my literature book "Lonely days" by Dayo Adebowale. She explained and write on the board.

"Assignment, read chapter 5 ;and write down all the figure of speech in it. To be submitted before Friday" she said and walked out.

Data processing class

"pick your partner, two-two" Ms. Aderonke voice boomed out. Have I ever told you that this woman voice is like a speaker.

"Adiya, will you mind to be a partner with me" a shy voice said. I glanced beside to the source and see it was luqman.

Wow!, see his nose, it looks small I felt like touching it.

A'udhubillahi!!!

Dee!!!

"Okay... Why not, you are..." my sentence was cut off by the devil himself zaid.

"She's taken" he said with a hint of possessiveness.

The students and mouth was opened like a fish desperate for breathing.

"I'm sorry but I'm partnered with luqman" I said shakily trying to free my hand from his grip.

"I said she's taken" he snarled, I was scared.

The teacher gulped and clapped her hands nervously.

"Good, you and him will be partner till the ends of this session" she said nervously.

My world stopped

Whhhhhhhaaaattt

I and him partner for a whole year.

When will I survived!!!?

Translation

Ole =thief

Ẹlẹ́dẹ̀ = pig

Barawo = thief

Ebina= thief

How was the chapter?

Vote

Comment

Share

Follow


	6. five (12-21 01:17:59)

Today is Saturday, there was no school today. I lived with iya oja at Bombata Market, she took me in as her daughter.

"Good afternoon MA" I greeted her warmly. I was staying at her shop for the main time till I rent a container or half shop to call a home.

"Afternoon omo mi" she replied.

"Mo fé sọ fún yín pé mo ti ré lọja" I told her in my local language because she doesn't understand English.

"Hey Diya, how many water remain for yà head" Chidima asked me.

"E no finish faa, remaining bitin" I replied her. Chidima was my igbó friend, that I've in this Lagos.

"Era pour water, ẹ pé òùngbẹ ooo" I advertised, holding my baff on my head.

Since I've arrived at Lagos, I've been hawking cold pour water on the roadside. It was my source of income and feeding.

After school, I would buy some bags of water and sell it by the road. But today, the sun was hot. I continued hawking and advertising.

"ọmọ òní pio water,I wan buy water" I heard a driver in a very expensive black car called me.

I rushed to him, then give him the water. When I wanted to collect my money, the driver started the engine. I shouted and run after him, I grazed my knees while I was running and it started to bleed.

I was panting heavily when the car abruptly stopped, I was trying to catch my breath, when a set of shadows loomed over me.

I raised my head and see Becky and her minor. I groaned, "what do you guys want" I said going to the point.

She and her minor laughed and high five one another.

"look at her, a pour water seller" Mary said the last part with disgust.

"Is it not a work, it's still better than stealing or selling myself" I mumbled under my breath.

"What did you say nit?" Becky asked as she was looking at her nails like the most beautiful thing in the whole world.

"Nothing" I replied gruffly.

"Good" she clasped her hands.

"can you see how she was running after the car, she's really a rag" Nifemi laughed,mocking me.

"Haha, she's a real disgrace to our school, as in the Royals should have a pour water seller as a student. Yucky!!!" Nifemi said.

"I video everything, all the students will know" one of them said, I couldn't look up. I hung my head low on disgrace and humiliation.

I hate it that I couldn't defend myself.

Becky lifted the baff on my head and threw it away.

All the vehicles stop moving, the people were watching, some with sympathy, anger,pity,...

They couldn't do anything because she's the president daughter. They stood there and watch. The policemen turn a deaf and blind eyes to the what was happening.

I saw chidima in my peripheral vision marching to where I was and slapped Becky hard on her face, she cried out in pain.

"God knows maybe she has been beaten before in her life" I wondered.

The sound emitted from the slap shocked everyone plus me too. She yanked Nifemi's phone from her and smashed it to the nearest pole.

"my baby, you smashed my baby" she whined.

"how dare you this fift... "she didn't let her to continue before she slapped Mary.

Shola butt in but received a broken nose.

They were all whining like the babies they were.

" If I see anyone of you rats near her again, I swear to God your papa no go recognise you. Trust me". She growled.

"What are you all doing here?, don't you have somewhere to go?. Bye you can go now the show is over" she clapped her hands and shooed them away.

Then she turned to the policemen "Hey bros, don't go yet. You are all disgrace to Nigeria police force" she hissed and turned away with me limping behind her.

Translation

Ọmọ mi=my child

Mo fe rẹ loja=I'm going to the market

Era pour water, ẹ pé òùngbẹ =buy pour water, and quesh the thirsty.

Bitin =small

Ọmọ òní pour water= pour water seller.

Who like chidima ?, how is her character?

Vote

Comments

Share

Follow


	7. five

Adiya

The bus arrived at school, the students avoided me like plague, murmuring among one another.

Thief

Ole

Ẹlẹ́dẹ̀

Barawo

Ebina

Shege

I shut myself out thinking about my life.

I arrived at home, I brought out my book, did my homework and pray(solah).

I whispered and cried out all my distress to my lord because I know He is the only one, who can understand and help me.

I arrived at school the next morning, I hung my head low while walking to my locker.

I was been hit by rolled papers and stones, one of the papers hit me hard on my head making it bleed.

I opened my locker, papers and litters fell from it. I was surprised, who knows my password.

"Do you like the gift sweetheart" I heard Zaid mockery sweet voice beside me.

His friends snickered and walked away.

By the time I was through with cleaning my locker, I know I was late.

Mrs Akin would kill me.

"Hey Ms. Where are you coming from?" she asked visibly shaking. "Erm " I stammered, I didn't know what to say.

"What!!!" she shrieked, I flinched back thinking she would hit me.

"Go have your seat but see me after class" she said calmly with unsaid words underneath it.

As I was going to my seat, a boy placed his leg on the way, I tripped and fell on my face.

All the class erupted in laughter

Clumsy

I shook the tears away and rubbed my swollen head.

I went to my seat and bring out my literature book "Lonely days" by Dayo Adebowale. She explained and write on the board.

"Assignment, read chapter 5 ;and write down all the figure of speech in it. To be submitted before Friday" she said and walked out.

Data processing class

"pick your partner, two-two" Ms. Aderonke voice boomed out. Have I ever told you that this woman voice is like a speaker.

"Adiya, will you mind to be a partner with me" a shy voice said. I glanced beside to the source and see it was luqman.

Wow!, see his nose, it looks small I felt like touching it.

A'udhubillahi!!!

Dee!!!

"Okay... Why not, you are..." my sentence was cut off by the devil himself zaid.

"She's taken" he said with a hint of possessiveness.

The students and mouth was opened like a fish desperate for breathing.

"I'm sorry but I'm partnered with luqman" I said shakily trying to free my hand from his grip.

"I said she's taken" he snarled, I was scared.

The teacher gulped and clapped her hands nervously.

"Good, you and him will be partner till the ends of this session" she said nervously.

My world stopped

Whhhhhhhaaaattt

I and him partner for a whole year.

When will I survived!!!?

Translation

Ole =thief

Ẹlẹ́dẹ̀ = pig

Barawo = thief

Ebina= thief

How was the chapter?

Vote

Comment

Share

Follow


End file.
